


I'll be home for Christmas

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Ok so this was going to have fun postcards but life got really fucking busy and I miss writing for you all so here it isAlso writing something where the ending was so obvious I feel like I cheated you all out of a good story.So sorry?





	I'll be home for Christmas

It was only after Mickey drove out of sight that isn't started having second thoughts. Fuck sure he turned his life around but what was it without Mickey.

It'd been three months and still every night Ian had dreams of Mickey, dreams where he went with him, and they were living on a beach in Mexico. Or dreams where Mickey is living happily on a beach with someone else. Or that Mickey comes back because their love is the strongest fucking thing he's ever felt and he threw it all away.

Ian, so distraught with his actions decided to do the impossible, he was going to find Mickey. He knew he couldn't flee to Mexico, that would draw red flags, but he could send postcards.

As a kid he often wondered why the Southside had a souvenir shop, sure as shit wasn't for tourist. He bought them all, every stupid looking Southside postcard they had and any future ones they would get until he got a response from Mickey

He sent out thousands of cards, from every room of the swankest hotel to the lowest hostel. In hopes one of them will find Mickey. They we're all the same

 _M._  
_I fucking fucked up._  
_I don't know if this will find you._  
_I know you probably hate me_  
_I know you hate big declarations of love_  
_And you finally have one and I screw it all up_  
_I need you to know I love you_  
_And I do wanna be with you_  
_Sorry I was an ass_  
_Ian._

The postcards always went out but nothing ever came in return. Ian was sure this was a lost cause that he had a better chance of finding a god damn unicorn.

The new year came and went. Ian hated not having someone to kiss on New year's Eve.he could have tried to convince Trevor to take him back, lie and say he was sorry he ran off with Mickey. But he wasn't and he sure as shit wasn't going to pine after someone who wasn't Mickey.

It'd been almost five months without a sign that the postcards were even getting to Mickey. It was April fool's when there was something in the mail box

 _You're right you are an ass_  
_Best damn ass infact_  
_But you're wrong I don't hate you_  
_M._

"Which on of you fuckers thinks this is a funny prank?" Ian yelled storming into the house "what are you talking about?" Carl asked "this" Ian waved around the bright colour Mexico postcard. "Ain't me man, not my hand writing" Carl was right, it wasn't his, nor was it anyone in his family. Now that the rage was leaving his body Ian actually looked at the postcard

How could he have missed it, of course it was Mickey's handwriting, how could he miss this. He scanned over every letter, reading and rereading it. Fuck he took it to the washroom and jerked off to it.

Ian had to know more he, he grabbed one of his postcards scribbling down the address from Mickey's; it was only a P.O. Box Mickey was smart enough not to lead anyone to him

 _Mick,_  
_Just tell me what to do and I'll do it_  
_Fuck, I miss you, I sorry_  
_Ian_

Another and a half went by with nothing. In that time all Ian could wonder was did the postcard find him?, or did someone else find Mickey? It was nerve racking, heartbreaking, and he had no one to be mad at except himself all this was because he was too fucking scared to just go with Mickey

Finally another postcard came. It was only three words

_Wait for me_

Those words made his heart skip a beat. It took Ian another two todays to even reply. Everytime he picked up a pen his hand began to shake

 _Always,_  
_But don't do anything stupid._

The next card only took a month to reply

 _It's like you don't fucking know me Gallagher_  
_I fucking love you more than myself, more than air._  
_I'll cross oceans or at least this stupid border for you._  
_M_

"Fuck, Fuck, fuckity, fuckfuckfuck" Ian muttered over and over. Mickey was going to risk his freedom all because he had to be an idiot and make sure Mickey knew how he felt. Ian realised he didn't think it through, what would happen if any of his postcards made it to Mickey. Maybe he could convince Mickey to stay and he'd come to him.

 _Mick,_  
_I can come to you,_  
_Fuck I mean it's gotta be my turn by now to do something stupid for love._  
_Ian_

Again life had to go on while ian waited for a response. This was worse than a long distance relationship, not seeing him, not being able to send a quick text, there was nothing; radio silence. The not knowing was the worst not knowing what Mickey was thinking not able to write every detail down for each other.

 _Fuck don't come down here_  
_It aint all Sandy beaches_  
_There's some sketchy shit_  
_Just sit still._

Sitting still how the fuck was he suppose to do that? Going to work every day was hard enough, making enough  small talk with the family so they didn't think he was spiraling out  control  
in. Working out with Carl at least it kept his mind some what occupied, but there are too many hours in a day and too many weeks going by without hearing from him

The snow was starting to fall. It was Ian's favourite time of year, and not cause of the presents they we're too poor for that to be a reason. But for how the city looked, it looked more magical than meth head.

The feeling the season gave him, even childhood memories we're better, yes Frank was still drunk and high off whatever but he saw Christmas carols pretty much the entire month of December, and he wasn't half bad.

Finally there was mail

_Whatdoya want for Christmas?_

Ian missed him like crazy. Seeing his words on paper being able to hear his voice in his head  
He couldn’t believe he  managed to get back in touch with him, but were they really talking about the holidays. It's not that it was his first Christmas without mickey– But it is his first Christmas he wanted to spend with him.

Ian arched an eyebrow wondering what Mickey was up to? We're they doing this? A long distance relationship through postcards? It'd be fucking romantic if it wasn't so prehistoric.

 ~~ _All I want for Christmas is you_~~  
_All I want for Christmas is to be able to have an actual conversation with you, text, phone call something!_

With only days leading up to Christmas, Ian wasn't holding his breath for Mickey to send him a phone or even just a postcard with a number on it. He already had the cell phone he didn't need another.

Christmas Eve there was mail.

_K I'll be home for Christmas_

How the fuck. Ian stared at the postcard there's no way Mick could be here tomorrow. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Mickey – if he couldn’t be there in real life, might as well be there in his dreams. He pictured waking up Christmas morning to Mickey waiting for him under the tree. No he had to stop that thought before he reverted back to a teenage boy and would be in need of a new pair of underwear.

He thought about a very Hallmark moment snow softly falling, the two running together. Who was he kidding the only time Mickey Milkovich ran was away from cops.

Ian was about to fall asleep with all the beautiful  delusional dreams, when there was a  knock at the door. He got up, no fucking way it was Christmas Eve, and mick said he was coming. Ian opened the door."I fucking locked myself out" Fiona giggled stumbling in past Ian who felt deflated. " Oh" she hiccup "did you drop your phone?" She asked holding a simple black disposal flip phone. Ian's eyes widened "ah, yeah!" He quickly grabbed the phone from her "night" he yelled as she stumbled up the stairs. Closing the door he flopped down on the couch

The phone rang "merry fuckin' Christmas" Mickey's voice came through the speaker "Mickey" a smile spread across his face just to say his name. "I missed your voice" Ian's voice was hushed. He wanted to blurt out every thought he's had since the day he left Mickey at the border, he also just wanted to sit there the phone pressed up against his cheek and enjoy just hearing Mickey's breathing 

"What time ya got?" Mickey asked "ah, two minutes after midnight here" Ian informed him. He was going to ask why when the door rang again "fuck off" he muttered "fucking drunk family forgetting their keys "open it, I'll wait"

"It's probably just Debs high as a fucking kite and doesn't remember how a door knob works" he sighed getting up. The door bell rang again "yeah yeah I'm comin" he flung open, dropping the phone instantly

He’s been gone for so  _long._

 

Ian almost thought he was dreaming. Mick smiled a bit awkwardly, the big gesture was all he had. He had bags under his eyes, the past year of being on the run, rejection, it took it's toll on him. 

 

“I hope I’m not too late” Mickey broke the silence "you're here!" Ian stammered "just like that fucking Christmas song, I came home for Christmas" 

Ian's whole body filled with shock and excitement, his hands shook and his feet felt as if they weren't doing to support him anymore . The beating of his heart pounded like drums in his ears. His body was moving forward before he even realized it, needing to touch him, make sure once and for all this was real. Their chests collided, Ian soon found himself in a tight embrace. Taking in the smells of his lover, it's been far too long. Ian closed his eyes pushing his face into Mickey's neck Thought itdidn’t seem possible, Mickey pulled Ian's body even closer.

Nothing was separate them now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was going to have fun postcards but life got really fucking busy and I miss writing for you all so here it is 
> 
> Also writing something where the ending was so obvious I feel like I cheated you all out of a good story. 
> 
> So sorry?


End file.
